


Friends with benefits

by Sonoric



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, I love greserb, aph, if i was a better writer he would have fucked the hell out of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoric/pseuds/Sonoric
Summary: Vuk and Hermione are friends who just fuck but vuk has feelings, hermione doesn’t.





	Friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse if i had grammar errors! I am a non native english speaker.

‘No feelings’ echoed their promise on the back of his mind as he slammed his member in her, earning high pitched means moans from her sweet delicate mouth.

He couldn’t help but admire himself for the way he made her look. Her hair would get wet by her sweat and stick to her flushed face, her eyes would roll back and her mouth would be wide open letting lewd sound to escape as she squirmed under his touch.

But all of this weren’t enough for him.  
He wanted more, he wanted to be able to hold her hand outside and kiss her infront of their friends without having to care if they catch them making out. 

Vuk wanted no other man to near her, if someone counted how many times he would have gotten in fights because of dirty comments directed at her hourglass body.  
But how could he blame them? If he wasn’t even able to do this with her, he would probably join them making dirty comments and fantasizing how it would feel taking her from behind.

“Oh god v-vuk harder!” The female screamed as he slammed into her even harder than before respecting the ladies wishes going into beast mode. 

The bed creaked as it slammed into the wall along with vuk’s violent thursts that could tear the greek female up but he didn’t cared, he just wanted to enjoy being inside her.

“I am cumming” she whispered as her throat was aching from the screams she released before, he nodded and linked their lips together into a heated kiss as they both released simultaneously. 

He rolled off of her panting as he pulled his condom out throwing it in the floor.

Vuk turned to face hermione whose body was curled up and eyes were half closed as she was exhausted by their fuck session.

He caressed her face thinking how beautiful and raw she was looking even exhausted, he wanted to see her like this everyday not selective days where both of them wanted to release their horniness but Vuk knew that it would be unlucky for them to get together.

Hermione had her own problems, the loss of her older brother who never got over, her family’s debt to the bielschdmit family, her younger’s brother mental health..she was a wreck but it’s not like he was better his father’s offspring with an other woman,his family still fought for inheritance and other problems who bothered him daily.

“Still awake?” the female’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah thinking..”

“I know what you are thinking Vuk, you are thinking about this everytime after sex” she let a soft giggle escape her lips, sometimes he didn’t knew if it was ironic or not.

“Even if we are both wrecks, you know i could give you even the 1/3 of what you want! We could be together”. 

“You know we can’t..remember no feelings,no strings attached” hermione’s hand reached his chest right on the spot where his heart was and rubbed it.

“This..no” her hand trailed off down to his body and stopped at his member rubbing it “ but this yes”. 

Vuk grapsed her hand and placed it on his neck as he brought her body close with his other hand and kissed her forhead.

“Sleep” he said as he tucked the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

They would never be officially together.


End file.
